


The wedding and second honeymoon

by Miss_Mei



Series: SCI mystery abo au [4]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Sex, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: The wedding and second honeymoon, or rather it's the wedding of extra dramatic magician Zhao Zhen and super smart little Bai Chi, and it's in a prime romantic getaway spot in Venice with great food, yet there's something more important than the scenery and fresh air, because Bai-Zhan need sex. They need uninterrupted sex, preferably mind blowing marathon sexy time, or Bai Yutong thinks his balls will shrivel and die, and Italy gives him the perfect excuse, but Zhan Yao also has plans that include the corrupting elder brother we all love. It's a good thing they packed the morning after pills, or they might have had another dozen children between them.Every day is a honeymoon for Jintang and Gongsun, so one one is surprised when they look like they were up all the kinky night, yet the workaholic couple that are the sole representatives of half responsible parenting in the Bai family do too. Its a big surprise, because looking like a stripper from a porn video is something no one associates with Bai-Zhan, who don't seem like they would think of doing sexy cross dressing and papapa.
Relationships: Bái Chí/Emperor Renzong of Song | Zhao Zhen, Bái Jǐntáng/Gōngsūn Cè, Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: SCI mystery abo au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917268
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another terrible and not at all realistic installment of the SCI family series, and boy it only gets worse. Lots of gushy romance, a few sprinkles of really awkward smut, and a nonsensical spending spree awaits my Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.
> 
> I hope it's still enjoyable, just don't think too much about the logistics of anything and it's quite good ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

The disastrous trip to America was the last major problem in the process of making their fifth baby, and ever since the well planned and completely safe birth of Bai Yao, life had been great. Bai Yutong had been in his position as director of the police headquarters for a solid two years, and Zhan Yao was promoted to head of criminal psychology after his research on the link between countries where people had poor mental health and the rise in the amount of serial killers in the countries*, among many other achievements. His cat was so talented, able to explain how the risk of literally making serial killers was directly related to stress levels and poverty, then presenting the research paper around the world without the travel problems he has before, and making a difference to the world on a civilian level.

Zhao Zhen and Bai Chi, not that it was that surprising, had recently sent out wedding invitations to family and friends, including Zhao Zhen's uncle on the promise that he did not try to hypnotise anyone or cause an awkward murder for the groom, cousin of the groom and cousin in law. The ceremony was in Venice, because the Zhao family were just as overly extravagant as the Bai's, and especially with his uncle's influence, the magician was very much an international show off, even with his own wedding he needed to make a statement to the world. Yutong and Zhan Yao were taking the week off for the wedding celebrations, and secretly, the black cat was plotting to use the holiday as an uninterrupted second honeymoon. Their 5th anniversary was not that far off, and knowing his husband's job he would be unlikely to get the time off after the wedding for a break of his own, so Zhan Yao was skillfully hijacking his cousin in law's time to enjoy himself. 

After what was very close to five years of unrestrained marriage, five children, and too much time spent with his brother in law, the psychologist was not afraid to make the first move in initiating intimacy. Therefore, he had no shame when they both walked into a ladies lingerie store soon after landing in Venice, even though some of the young shop assistants looked a bit shocked to see two native Chinese men looking at their most expensive nightwear. The momme silk Peignoir bed sets were €1000 for a custom fit, and were loved by everyone, but these customers were happy picking from the ready prepared display, ignoring ivory Lace for royal blue and crimson silks. Jintang offered to pay for a pair of matching Lace briefs, upon seeing the skimpy little excuse of a thong that came with the red set, and also whining about why someone would wear a floor length dress and outer robe just to feel the breeze. However, in the spirit of being exciting and different, Zhan Yao decided to go with the strange flow and thought he could just brave the shave this one time to complete the image of being the ultimate sexy newlywed.

Bai Yutong was for a lack of more sophisticated language, feeling thoroughly horny. Ever since his prissy cat was given the all clear for sex after having baby number five, which was a hard , their combined workload had constantly got in the way, and any time that was not filled with work was taken up with number one through five, who came in first on their list of priorities. Admittedly, they did have a few occasional quick fucks in the shower, mainly for relieving the tension between them before they accidentally had full on wham bam boom in public, and of course, in heats, but they were a young alpha and omega, full of life! This week off was going to be exotic, romantic and full of horizontal blanket hokey pokey on a bed someone else had to change every morning. 

Earlier he had seen his elder brother dump Gongsun in the famous museum of torture equipment from the middle ages with a wad of cash in case he needed anything, which was not that odd when the doctor turned into a small child in gory museums, but perhaps more strangely, he had taken Zhan Yao with him in the hired car and driven into town. If they were going out, it was usually to buy more suits or sexy clothes from the boutiques, hopefully, for Gongsun bro too, they were buying sexy clothes, but anything would send Yutong's alpha crazy right now, as long as a situation involved sweet omega in well cut clothes. An added bonus would definitely be crimson silk, since his gutter brain instantly associated that combination with heat flushed, seductive or pregnant cat. Since carrying five baby cats and mice, he had wider hips, a bigger ass and according to a big horny mouse, the perfect soft tummy.

The past few days in Hong Kong were spent with the quadruplets and baby Yao, who were going to go on a short holiday to the Bai house in America. His mother and father would spoil them rotten, so they never had time to think too much about missing Baba and Papa. Watching his husband say goodbye was hard, partly because they were leaving their pride and joy, but it was for the good health of his balls that mommy and Baba had to be alone for a while. "Mouse, I have an errand to run before we meet up for dinner. I will be back in time to change and then drive to the restaurant together, so do not worry, also I will be with Jintang, and he will protect me from any danger.", Zhan Yao had half told, half seduced him. The last time his cat had talked like that, he had tossed him over one shoulder and marched to the police director's special resting room to get balls deep into his omega before committing public indecency. 

It took a lot of skill to sneak the garment bag past Yutong and hide it behind the black suit he was wearing to Bai Chi and Zhao Zhen's wedding ceremony the next day. The suit would be taken out after his husband woke up, and the door of the wardrobe would remain shut until they got back from the reception, and Zhan Yao would hurry in and shower because that was what his ever courteous alpha did. He never questioned the time of the shower either, so that gave him enough time to preen his body for a great night of papapa, which was long overdue. The crimson satin and lace nightgown was just the right size for his post baby slimness, and the little scrap of silk that was meant to be underwear was not the most comfortable but the reaction he could get from his mouse was a wormhole of infinite pleasure. Ha, silly white mice thinking they could get one over on the new head criminal psychologist of Hong Kong, he could read the fact that his husband was a horny mess from a mile away, and was equally ready now he even had novelty lingerie.

Aside from elder Bai and the lazy cat, the police chief and forensic examiner were doing their own thing, albeit vastly different things, but it was all to the same sentiment. Bai Yutong of course knew Zhan Yao would be more than happy to have mind blowing hokey pokey for a week, and Jintang was the epitome of the seductive movie omega temptress, probably why he and Gongsun had six kids, but he wanted to do something genuinely romantic in their time away. Like go out to dinner in a private restaurant, and drink wine under the moon on a gondola after the main course of seafood and fine cheese as they should have been doing before he knocked his mommy cat up and had to be Baba to four cubs in a premarital faux pas. Zhan Yao deserved more than a fuck when he had time, he needed a proper date, a new suit and maybe a ring or two.

That idea is what led both perverted Gongsun and Yutong to the local high class jeweller, after he managed to haul the doctor away from bartering for an iron maiden to keep at home. Jintang woukd probably have indulged his alpha and let him spend millions on an antique torture relic, and that was more horrifying to consider than the fact that the man wanted a blood stained executioners sword to complete his collection he apparently had. However, he was a man of regular, admittedly slightly kinky interests, and knew that his cat and his show off brother would much more appreciate a nice gemstone that they could actually wear. The wedding rings they had, no engagement ring for him and Zhan yao because they had literally had bigger problems to think about, were plain platinum bands with their names and wedding day etched into the inside, for ease of time and practicality.

Gongsun had completely abandoned his anti spendthrift agenda, and had purchased the largest diamond and white gold engagement ring he could find, then splashed out for a tourmaline set platinum wedding ring. His brother had bought a simple but expensive rhodium ring set with sodalite so it would not be damaged at his husband’s work to mark his alpha as being taken, and a plain platinum wedding ring peppered with little diamonds. The local specialty was ruby and emerald set in gold, so while it was not exactly what they might have had planned, nothing was impossible, and the charm of having an authentic ventian ring would quickly take any quibbles about colour away. Doctor pervert opted for the emerald in white gold to keep the white colour theme going, and made the not necessary remark that ‘Tang-Er looked good in emerald especially in mussed sheets’, thankfully he did so in cantonese and not English. 

Yutong took a big fat ruby in light yellow gold, without indulging his thing for red on his cats milky white epidermis to the chirpy young cashier, and knew that with a reservation for a recommended seafood restaurant, that his anniversary plan was complete. Zhan Yao could join him for the reservation on the seafront in the new red silk suit he had bought, drive in the hired lamborghini to the beautiful river, abandon the car for an hour while they floated through the nightscape of venice and drink wine, until it was time to go back and have long awaited papapa. That was his perfect anniversary plan according to mother Zhan, who may have spilled a long kept secret of her son’s favourite vacation when he found the right one to go with. As long as A-Yao was happy, Yutong was happy, even if he would need to work the stock market extra hard to make enough for the next notable anniversary holiday. 

It was time to dine by the time everyone had hidden their surprises for their spouse, and literally everyone had something to hide, since Bai Jintang had let slip to Zhen Yao that he had seen the magician picking up a custom order from the same shop they were in. No one told Bai Chi because they assumed he knew that his nearly husband had a flair for the dramatic, but he had ordered a feather trimmed, sheer black Peignoir and matching bra and panties at an extortionate price, and had no shame somehow. When Yutong was dressing in a clean white suit as directed by his mother, he caught sight of his catty psychologist buttoning up a brand new, fitted black shirt and double breasted suit jacket, and nearly popped a boner right there in his tight dinner pants, because oh boy, if his sexy kitty was embracing the novelty of the classical Italian lingerie, he was going to die before he even got to pop a knot. He was monetarily horrified that he was turning into a Gongsun, the very man who got feral even thinking about sex related memories, but he had managed to play nice even when he briefly glimpsed a suspicious garment bag in the wardrobe.

Jintang had shown up to dinner late in a mussed up pinstripe suit, Gongsun looked like he had got ass, and they both had pieces of leaf in their hair from what must have been a quickie outside the hotel. At least he and Zhan Yao could wait until everyone would be going at it, including the very accepted newlyweds, and not disturb the hotel alone and bear the weight of customer complaints. He knew better than that, and it set him far apart from feral alpha Gongsun standards of horny.

Dinner managed to pass without them being thrown out, except when Zhao Zhen demanded their finest chilled wine and poured it over Bai Chi just because his fiancé had made a small complaint about how hot it was near the kitchen, and did it in front of the waiter. He was drunk, and somehow the Bai cousin found it cute. As a non judgemental member of the family, who watched his own husband fit two plates of oysters into his little body, a large serving of creamy spaghetti and a bottle of red wine, he never said anything, and may have paid a little than he had to pay towards the bill while he scraped dead cat off the floor, to make up for Zhan Yao's expensive tastes. 

They were getting married the next day, at noon so everyone functioned enough to look good at the small ceremony and large reception, so Bai Chi could deal with wine showers and dramatic exits from then on. Bai Chi had felt, and acted, so awkwardly with the Zhao omega since the magic murderer case, that he did not stop to consider the possibility that the stiff beta, the mess that was new policeman and previously unknown cousin Bai, would love the magician enough to marry him willingly. It made him think about his own fortunate marriage, that only worked because there was not a time that he and Zhan Yao were not attached for some reason or another, the four little geniuses and tiny baby genius at home, and the emotional rollercoaster of their relationship from being bonded mates onwards. Although the before was nice and very peaceful, he would rather carry his drunk cat home over being awkwardly platonic friends, since Yao looked so cute when he was knocked out from too much wine and had a little pink blush on his cheeks. 

Zhan Yao vaguely remembered eating a lot of food, mostly a type of expensive seafood with a shell, taking advantage of the unlimited wine offer from the hotel and nearly pole dancing on the door when Yutong tried to get him in the suite. It was very fuzzy in some places, but he knew they had not had hokey pokey from the ache in his head not being in his ass too and he was still wearing some of his clothes. "Lao Bai, how much did I drink yesterday night? I need hangover tonic if I need to be in any fit state to attend your cousin's wedding today!", he whined. He had slept with his pants on and shirt, in desperate need of a shower for more than getting clean. Damn Zhao Zhen and his connections, otherwise they would never get unlimited free wine! Already half dressed in his white dress pants and shirt, his husband had a bowl of medicine with him and a glass of juice, the same juice he got when he had to take the disgusting traditional medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Gongsun, Jintang, Yutong and Zhan Yao hijacking poor Bai chi's wedding, and boy do they make the best of the opportunity! Bai Yutong has a moment of romantic weakness that ends up going viral, Jintang and Gongsun have more sex than the newlyweds and Zhao Zhen is just the chaotic evil gossip monger

Bai Yutong expected his cat to be thoroughly useless until he got medicine, so he got up at his usual time, went on a short jog, had a shower that was a bit longer than normal because he was enjoying the peace of a single person shower, and started brewing the bitter medicine that he fed Zhan Yao every morning. It was nasty, but mother Zhan had faith in it to cure everything, including strengthen her son's weak body and wake him up in the morning, so he would just kill two birds with one bowl and give your husband the concoction early with a painkiller. "Mao, drink your tonic. I already showered, get your butt in the bathroom and put your suit or whatever on, brunch will be served just before the ceremony."

As there were two conflicting forces at work when they were planning the wedding, that would be the business tycoon Bai Jintang and the world famous eccentric magician Zhao Zhen, the wedding never had a colour or dress code. This was so that everyone could dress in their own odd ways, like the Zhao heirs golf course suit in Burgundy velvet and apparently a lacy lingerie set for the night, and Jintang's very likely inappropriate dress or skin tight suit in blue, because it was better to have a mixture of outfits than a fight over what everyone had to wear. Bai Yutong did not complain, he and Zhan Yao could just wear one of their designer suits and save money on clothes for one occasion. There were bets among the family back in Hong Kong, mostly his husband's family who volunteered to babysit their five children, and Jintang and Gongsuns six devil spawn, on what his eldest brother would think of to wear. At the last party at the Bai house, he had turned up in a tight silk suit with no shirt under the jacket, and the time before was the legendary blue dress, so surely it could not get any more indecent.

Besides, he had plenty of time to enjoy the crimson kimono robe he sneaked in his luggage later, in the privacy of the hopefully soundproof hotel suite, and maybe the outfit his kitty cat probably bought at the Italian lingerie shop where he and Jintang saw Zhao Zhen. He was cruelly broken away from his fantasy, by the emergence of a fully dressed husband, who was adorably sleepy and looked like he needed a strong coffee, only after a proper breakfast though. Zhan Yao lived on coffee as long as he did have a baby cat growing, and that was one habit Yutong could live with.

The wedding ceremony to trump every average ceremony was held on a beach, a private beach that uncle Zhao had paid for from his great, prosperous fortune telling business he still operated in his lighthouse-like building, and oh boy, a whole mixture of characters littered the poor beach. Zhao Jue paled in comparison to some of the other guests, who never realised that Zhao Shu was similar to a certain criminal in the newspapers over twenty years ago, and as long as he did nothing wrong, the police ignored his presence to let Zhao Zhen enjoy the only family he had left. Bai Jintang and Gongsun had arrived fashionably late by approximately half an hour, and why they were late was something no one wanted to ask for sake of their remaining sanity why, and he had a record breaking dress on. The dress did not break trends or anything terrible, but it broke records on the most inappropriate garment you could wear to a wedding, with the see through lace sides, only slightly thicker lace for the torso and a transparent mermaid skirt attached below the knees in a mock show of modesty. Gongsun had a normal grey linen suit on, and he was visibly drooling every time his husband did anything. 

Zhan Yao and Yutong winced at the fact that it was clear to everyone, including the few press members they had carefully selected to be there, that he wore nothing under it apart from a very skimpy blue string bikini. Zhao Zhen seemed not to care, thank the gods, comfortable in his burgundy velvet golfing suit, and he and Jintang even shared conversation over drinks like there was not a problem, while newly married Bai Chi already looked a bit traumatised. “Ah Bai Chi, you have not made it to the bridal chamber and you look like you want to pass out and fall down a hole. Welcome to marriage, my wimpy alpha cousin, and may Zhao Zhen be less dramatic in normal life.”, Yutong remarked cheerfully, patting Bai Chi on the back with more force than he probably intended to. He was half drunk on dinner champagne, and very friendly to everyone, but his other omega half was less pissed, and tried to tell his cousin in law things would get less embarrassing after they spent some more time together. Zhan Yao had hogged all the oysters at the wedding banquet again, but less wine this time, and he was ready to unlock the freal, sex addicted beast inside his tipsy husband, hopefully before he got puked on.

By the time the reception ended because a certain one of the grooms was getting too handsy in the dining room, he was more sober than he should have been, and he had also forced half a jug of strong sobering coffee down his white mouse. A drunk alpha meant a soft cock, and what good was that when he had gone to all the effort of grooming down there so he could fit the damned thong on? Zhan Yao rarely got annoyed at Yutong, if you could call lightly slapping his husband awake and throwing iced water on his face to wake him up being annoyed, but he wanted papapa, and he wanted it that night! The silly white mouse could stuff it, he was going to be taking all the clothes off in not that long anyway, and they had very good stain remover with them as a precaution against ruining the new Peignoir set and his husband's best suit.

Bai Yutong had no idea why he was getting splashed with freezing cold water, but he did remember the ring he wanted to give his kitty cat, and the overworked red kimono robe in his luggage. When he went to get his bag from the wardrobe, there was an empty garment bag though, and the label was for a women's lingerie store he remembered passing on the way to the hotel. That confirmed his hopes about getting ass, and getting ass in sexy nightclothes too, and made him very awake, very fast. It would not be fair if he put in no effort, so he went behind the privacy screen and quickly changed into a new pair of White silk boxer briefs he had ordered before they left, to make it look like he was ready. Sexy cat here he came!

Putting on a dress was moderately awkward, his sensitive nipples were rubbed up by the lacy chest, which did not fit too badly for a man with little to no cleavage technically, but the thing called a thong was the devil's work. It just never felt right, and the sensation of material against his bare skin made him incredibly horny before he could even do anything with his husband. He put up with it, knowing the bottom half of the ensemble would come off immediately, or hw would be too hot and bothered to care, and slipped the very nice, silky crimson over coat on, liking how it gave him some semblance of modesty back. "Lao gong, I'm ready for some loving", he called softly, as he slinked out the bathroom and did a very good impression of a cat when rubbed his ass against the door seductively. 

Bai Yutong had a healthy heart, healthy lungs, healthy everything, yet seeing Zhan Yao in a lace and silk nightgown was making his chest do odd things, and his semi limp dick rose like the sun at dawn, pointing up very clearly even in the baggy boxers. "Oh Lao Po, I cannot find words to explain what I feel. A-Yao, you look beautiful and smell like heaven, I need to love you now.", he groaned. The little blush in his husbands cheeks, and the now prominent scent of blooming calla lily  
filled the room, his unique omega scent that was always released when he was sexually aroused or especially happy about something. Under the thin layers of silk, first the easily removed outer gown, then the much more time consuming dress that he took his time removing, fondling the soft chest through the stimulating crimson lace panel that only looked better on Zhan Yao’s milky skin, he found his surprise. 

The scrap of lace and silk that barely covered anything below the waist, that scandalous piece of underwear that later he was told called a thong, riled Bai Yutong up more than his mating rut. Even though he had promised himself that he would not tear anything to shreds so they could relive this night again, he found the string and a few scraps of crimson on the fluffy cream carpet of their hotel the next morning, along with lots of tied condoms and tissues from the empty bedside box. He had definitely gone feral seeing the lacy underwear, which looked better in red than it would in any other colour, and gone multiple rounds with breaks only long enough to change condoms until they both passed out from exhaustion. They would possibly be doing a lot more of the romantic dinner dates and scenic trips than sex, because if they did that again, the mighty white mouse would be unable to get up from the bed, and he was not even on the recieving end. Zhan Yao would definitely be being carried around for the next few days from the brutal screwing last night, as the cat loved to milk the considerable sympathy the alpha had for the omega that had to deal with his considerable knot. 

Breakfast was skipped completely, and lunch was barely attended on time, because it was more than obvious that a ton of drunk Bai and Zhao relatives would all end up in bed or drinking more wine, when the newlyweds were both yawning and covered in suspicious red marks, Jintang and Gongsun were last to arrive out of everyone, and he and Zhan Yao were not in a much better shape either. Gongsun was too happy, creeping out the wedding party with his freakishly wide grin, and the clearest sign was when Zhao Zhen was dressed in very normal clothes, no weird golf trousers and long socks, and did not seem to care that he was in Bai Chi’s loose linen pants and a baggy t-shirt. They all needed a break, from sex and partying, so the couples all went to the canals for a gondola ride around venice, and the singles went food hunting.

Bai Chi had disappeared down another canal after he paid for a longer ride because Zhao Zhen had fallen asleep when they were near to getting off, probably from a very vigorous wedding night and god forbid, dramatic little Zhao Zhen's and nervous little Bai Chi's. Two Zhao relatives were more than enough for their little old Hong Kong to handle, one having been incarcerated secretly for murder and having the skill to just blend back in when he had the opportunity to escape, and the other was a household name all over the world for anyone who loved magic. His control over the magical forces, really a lot of practice and a good serving of natural talent for the mysterious arts, mystified the world and he made a lot of money performing at rich people's dinner parties, attending business functions as a fun guest, and generally being himself. 

Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were more than happy understanding that what he did was beyond their comprehension, simply enjoying the acts when they got time to see a shows, but stubborn Chi-Er had made exposing the youngest Zhao a personal mission, and had fallen in love without even achieving the goal! They never said anything, because that would have been rude and their mothers might have heard, and despite the mouse being able to take a bearing when he had to, he did not wish to experience that when it was not necessary, but instead of unravelling the mysterious art of magic, young Bai Chi had ended up unravelling the mysterious world of Zhao Zhen, and his life changed dramatically. It was not like the boss and deputy boss were in a position at the time to say anything, as Zhan Yao tried to fit his five month pregnant with quadruplets belly under the desk in his office and Yutong had to help raise the desk as part of making his mommy cat happy. 

The mouse, rather more like the cat, had got the cheese. The cat also found the oysters, fish in sauce, beef simmered in red wine and the lobster, and was eating everything they had on the table with much enthusiasm. This weird eating habit of stuffing food until he could not eat anymore, then being incredibly picky and choosing to starve when he was only offered average food was what constantly confused Yutong, and even the omega himself, as to if he was expecting more little mice, of course this one time he had been fed morning after pills, just in case they had forgotten a condom at some point during the sex haze before he could eat any more oysters, so they could say with a degree of certainty that he was not going to be pregnant. Even Jintang was seen popping an identical pill, probably because condoms were impossible to put on and switch each round if you had a beast like the new and unrestrained alpha Gongsun as your partner in sexy time. 

No one needed more children yet, especially Yutong and Yao with baby Yao, and also Jintang and Gongsun with their six children, all under ten years old, so birth control was important. It might sound selfish, but the white mouse found he was always missing a few minutes of loving cuddles and a peck on the cat's cheek when they had too many babies or toddlers around. Having the quadruplets was an experience that made a single newborn easy to care for, yet it had been ages since he was able to just enjoy looking at how the sun was giving a beautiful glow to the hungry Zhan Yao, dressed in a casual linen suit and converse. "Xiao Shu? I'm out of lemonade, and we should probably go back to the hotel soon for dinner with everyone else at the hotel before Zhao Zhen complains we are taking advantage of his wedding and honeymoon to run off together?", Zhao Yao was asking. Yutong was dazed, the fact that his elder brother and new brother-in-law would be very pissed off if he missed the prime dinner slot was the last thing on his mind, and he had been having a bad case of Mao brain all day.

Just like a condition commonly called baby brain, which his beautiful husband never had because he was so organised and intelligent, pretty kitty brain was an extremely rare and terribly disruptive condition, when he could do nothing but think of his catty omega, and it would have to answer to two angry drama kings. Only he had it out of millions of people that made up the whole world population, it was exclusive to Bai Yutong! The little velvet lined box had been sitting in the pocket of his pants, supposedly ready for when Gongsun was ready to give Jintang the new ring, except he had broken the bro code by choosing to let the bossy omega buy him an iron maiden from the local auction house. He wanted to give it straight to the man more beautiful than the ring, an invaluable work mate, a kind mother and loyal mate, who was right there in the sunlight and looked like an angel. Ah, screw the fragile bro code, he could abandon it too if Gongsun did at short notice. Husbands before brothers was the unapologetic, unspoken rule of relationships, and his husband deserved to have all the ruby rings in the known world, but if he could only get one at the moment, there was plenty more time to buy more gems.

Poor Zhan Yao was anxious when his usually very attentive white mouse was not responding to his comment about going back for dinner, and thought he might have broken him from the marathon sex, but then he knew better, it took a marathon of no sex to reduce his husband to pieces, not too much. So he was pleasantly surprised when he was presented with a nice day ruby ring, with Yutong on one knee like when he proposed, and coincidentally, the first proposal was after lots of papapa and room service from Jinhua. "Marrying you was the best thing I have ever done. Sex is great too, but I love you more, my intelligent, beautiful and kind husband, Bai Yutong declared proudly, "It is almost five years since I proposed and married you in same week, and every day I wake up and see you hugging me, I think of how incredibly lucky I am to have my Zhan Mao and our five happy children. Stay with me, and I will give you the world for the rest of your life." 

Everyone was staring at the very gay omega and alpha couple smooching in front of the restaurant, but they themselves did not notice, too busy to pay attention to the videos that were being taken and later made viral for being so unbelievably romantic. Zhan Yao pulled away after one more little smooch on the lips, playing with the new ring like a new psychology tool, with a look of amazement and gratitude on his bright red face. "Yutong, I love the ring, I love our kids, but without you I would never have any of these things. You are a wonderful man, with every talent I could wish for in a person, and I am more than willing to stay for the rest of this lifetime and a few more, my silly white mouse,", the omega replied. He was quiet, so not everyone knew their private business and put their names on the videos and social media postings they would inevitably find, since the public always managed to make everything viral and then Jintang saw it. Not only would they get teased, the weird sibling rivalry would start again, meaning that the whole SCI department was going to be exposed to indecent exposure and more morgue doggy style sex. He still could not forget the last supposed challenge.

Bai Jintang still found out, from one of his local sources that no one even knew existed, and was very much annoyed as Gongsun had just surrendered his own ring box with no such thing as ceremony or a spare thought for romanticism. He had been snoring face down on the bed, tired from the mad sex they abandoned Yutong and Zhan Yao for, and when Jintang asked him what a ring was doing in his pants pocket, and if it was for him, sleepy and half awake Gongsun had mumbled into the pillow that he could just take it and to leave him to rest. Apparently Jintang threw a shoe at him and stormed out, then had a long moan about his husband to Zhao Zhen, who had young Bai Chi listen to the woes of a five year relationship built on a whirlwind romance and a mutual need for sex. Just because Gongsun was a sex mad, unromantic bastard son of a bitch, Jintang spent the next month proving that they were the better couple, not that he needed to, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao had too much work to do for silly competitions with no cause. 

(No offense to Mrs Ce was meant by that, who never considered her son would be like this in the future. It was a development in his life that even he was not expecting! He never complained about it though, taking advantage of his omega husband's free work schedule for pleasure between his day job of diagnosing the dead.) 

Eventually, the love-cat and love-mouse found their way back to the hotel, and tagged on the end of the Zhao, Bai and Ce counseling session, enjoying the fact that they were the ones who could show off for once, instead of Zhao Zhen flashing a new bracelet or Jintang modelling the new twenty four carat gold earrings Gongsun bought him. An admittedly expensive ruby ring and some good old fashioned spontaneous confessions of love was better than money or sex, because they had all of that, a nice house, more money than they knew what to do with, and a happy growing family. They ate the leftovers from dinner, gloated a bit more about their amazing marriage until it felt dangerous to do so anymore, and left for the hotel suite. In celebration of the day's achievements, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao both let themselves sleep late, watching an Italian TV show about the local history with English subtitles, because they could both read English better than Italian realistically, and slept until just before lunch the next day. 

The happy cat and mouse enjoyed the rest of their holiday tremendously, having slow and loving horizontal hokey pokey and sampling the national delicacies, but in the end, were glad to return home. Italy was a beautiful country, and it was not like they never wanted to go back, but it lacked something more special to them, their family and friends. Chang, Cong, Gang and Jin looked so happy that Baba and mommy were back, that the four children nearly dropped baby Yao, who was caught by Zhan Yao immediately from experience of the quadruplets getting too excited to think clearly. "Mommy, Baba! We were so lovely without you, Cong had no one to read mommy's fancy psychology textbooks to him, and grandpapa Zhan had to read to him.", Jin chirped happily. Baby Yao giggled in his mommy's arms and started to suck the expensive linen sleeves of his casual shirt, but after raising four very different children at once, a bit of baby drool that would come out in the wash was not a big matter. Even Gongsun and Jintang's herd of wild animals were waiting eagerly, all six of the devil's spawn including the most recently and badly named infant boys Peng, Heng and Cheng, because Gongsun had not learned that his exhausted omega mommy expected him to name their children well.

*Ling, Ming and Jing are the triplets that he named like cliché donghua characters before they had another set of triplets, and unfortunately he still has not improved to any significantly creative standard. Hopefully he does before the next batch of buns!

The keys to the big white Subaru was given back to Yutong, and Zhan Yao's mother had a brief chat to her son about how wonderful their children were, while his husband got to work strapping five wriggling children into their colour coded car seats. To tell them all apart, since the gene pool always made a little mice or little cats to the details, a colour system of each child's favourite colour was established by the grandparents, which included bracelets, clothes, bedding, dining items and car seats for if they needed to babysit. Zhan Yao buckled in, sighing in relief at being able to smell the gentle pine air freshener hanging from the mirror, "It's good to be home bai Shu, will you cook your mother's wagyu salt beef for me when we get home? I'm sure that the kids will say yes to Baba's home cooking after a week of my mother's barely acceptable food.", he said lazily.   
A chorus of cheer came from the back seats, and after no native Chinese cuisine for seven days, even Yutong liked the sound of salty, yet sweet and slightly spicy meat cooked till tender, "Aiya, the Italian cheese was only good enough for a week, now you want Ma's salt beef. Only if you do the dishes with me while the children watch TV before bed, and you do not make excuses to join them." he replied playfully.

The balance that never failed to exist even in Italy for Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong, was back to the home and work balance, but that was not the worst thing that had ever happened to them. It was home, and the wafting aroma of soy, shaoxing and chilli from the kitchen grounded Zhan Yao in a special way he could not describe, except for the simple fact that he was surrounded by familiar people and normality again. "Maybe in five years, we can pick another country. They might recognise us if we go again, what about Japan for the tenth anniversary vacation?", Yutong found himself suggesting, because it was fun being just another married couple sometimes. Being the youngest director of police in Hong Kong, married to the boundary breaking omega head of psychology, was great since they could provide more than enough money to comfortably raise their family, but down time to be two fools in love was equally as important.


End file.
